Kindergarden Potter
by MariSeverus
Summary: Todos los personajes posibles, van a la escuelita. A aprender a hacer amigos y a comer caramelos. ¿A planificar desde pequeños? No lo sabrán, sino hasta leerlo. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Comedia y solo eso. Nada que ver con nada más.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

La hora de clases comenzaba y los niños, entraban gustosamente al kindergarden. Era hora de comenzar una nueva etapa y estaban esperándolo, ansiosos. Bueno, realmente no tenían otra opción, más que ir al

KINDERGARDEN POTTER.

Suspirando, entraba Voldemort. Lo conocían como Voldy, por que la maestra no podía aprenderse su nombre completo. Albus Dumbledore siempre se entaba a su lado y sonreía. La maestra decidió llamarlo así, por que su nombre era muy extenso.

Draco Malfoy, se sentaba detrás de Harry Potter y le lanzaba pelotitas de papel. Ron lo miraba con rabia y se echaba a llorar, mientras Hermione Granger, se chupaba un dedo y jugaba con un osito, que las demás niñas, tenían con propulsores de coete. Siempre odiaba que le superaran y siempre sabía muchas cosas.

Severus Snape, era asocial, no le gustaba charlar. Bellatrix Lestrange, estaba enamorada de Voldy, pero le encantaba padecer por Lily Evans, quién traía enamorado a Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy, le regalaba todo lo que tenía a la pequeña Narcisa Malfoy, que era tan pero tan petulante, que tenía su propio escritorio personalizado.

James Potter, era un busca pleitos, junto con Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, aprendía a leer y era muy atento. Peter Pettigrew, también era ligeramente asocial. Pero tenía una extraña brillantéz. Nymphadora, era muy pequeña para estar cambiando el color de algo, pero le gustaba mucho el morado.

Eran un grupito especial de niños. Simpáticos, algunos peleadores natos, pero un grupo de niños, muy especial. Sin duda alguna, tenían sus formas de hacerse querer y de hacerse odiar, también. Con una sonrisita, James miraba a la pequeña Lily Evans, que jugaba con los cubos. Pronto llegaba a desvaratr su casita y ella le lanzaba todos los cubos que podía. Sirius se reía de él, mientras su amigo Remus, esquivaba los cubos.

Severus pronto se metía en la batalla campal. Lanzando triángulos y círculos. El salón de clases era un desastre y todo estaba patas arriba. Mucho más, cuando la profesora Minerva, entraba y se encontraba con semejante desastre.

Algunos niños lloraban, otros simplemente discutían y James, seguía mirando a la pequeña Lily, como si nada. Estos niños, pronto iban a matar de preocupación, a más de una persona. Sobretodo a una mujer como Minerva McGonagall.

- ¡Compórtense!- solicitó la mujer y los niños, soltaron todo lo que sostenían entre sus manos y sonrieron, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- ¡Hoa maesta!- sonreía Albus con mucha felicidad.

- Hola, Albus. Buen día para todos ustedes...


	2. Chapter 2

La profesora Minerva, miraba a los pequeños, mientras estaban reincorporándose de las vacaciones. Tenían sus cuadernos de tarea, puestos sobre sus mesas y esperaba ella, que hubiesen hecho algo, de las asignaciones que les había enviado.

Cada uno de ellos, tenía afinidades con ciertas materias. A Severus, le encantaba la biología. Lily la odiaba. A Sirius le encantaban los deportes. A Remus le gustaban lo que tuviera que ver con la escritura. A Lily le gustaba leer y que le leyeran historias. A James, no lo sabía aún y a Albus, le encantaba ayudar. Qué grupo tan unido.

Voldy siempre terminaba asocial. Se robaba los caramelos en las fiestas y les halaba el cabello a las niñas. Voldy era todo un pillo y Minerva comenzaba a desconocer las razones e su comportamiento. Albus y Voldy peleaban. Bueno, Voldy peleaba con él. Albus era muy pacífico y reflexivo.

- Vamos a leer, sobre los animales. ¿Sí, Sirius? por lo que haces, deduzco que tienes que ir al baño. La próxima vez, haz donde corresponda.

Lo miró correr, mientras Severus lo observaba de forma sospechosa. Ella lo miró, cuando demostraba que quería ir a seguirlo.

- No, Severus. No vas a espiar qué hace Sirius en el baño.

- Colorea conmigo, Severus- sonreía Lily y él, se sonrojaba. Minerva ya sabía cuánto odiaba eso, James Potter. No tardaría en ir a fastidiarlo. Bueno, para ningún niño de ese kindergarden, les pasaba desapercibido, que a James le gustaba la pequeña Lily.

- Yo voy a colorear contigo.

- No...¡Tú no! ¡No te presto mis cosas!-discutió ella, autoritariamente.

- Todos somos amiguitos- dijo Albus, sonriente.

- ¡No! No es mi amigo. No te lo presto- dijo Lily, sentándose en otro puesto. Severus se sentó a su lado. James los miró con rabia y tomó un color azul. Con mucha rapidez, caminó hacia ellos y rayó el dibujo de Lily.

- ¡Mi dibujo!- se echaba a llorar la pequeña Lily, mientras Severus quería golpear a James. Muy pronto, el salón estaba dividido, entre quién le ganaría a quién. Severus no era muy bueno peleando, pero hacía lo que mejor podía.

- ¡Ya basta!- decía la profesora, intentando separarlos- ¡Basta!

Pero ninguno hizo caso de sus órdenes. Seguían peleando, mientras Lily lloraba y miraba su dibujo rayado. Al final, pudo separar a Snape, que parecía enloquecido. James tenía los lentes a un lado del rostro y estaba sonrojado de la ira.

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo Minerva, cuando tenían intenciones de seguir peleando- Lily, deja de llorar y haz otro dibujo.

- Era muy bonito.

- Haz otro. Que Severus te ayude a pintarlo. Y tú, James, estás castigado para después de clases. No habrá recreo para ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva miraba a sus pequeños estudiantes, mientras coloreaban. Mantenerlos prestando atención, resultaba muy complicado. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione miraba su dibujo. Perfectamente coloreado, mientras se sentía feliz de ser tan perfecta. Ron la miraba con aburrimiento, mientras hacía todo, menos seguir las líneas. Albus pensaba encontrarle las bellezas extras al dibujo, mientras que Voldy usaba mucho verde malvado. Bellatrix lo imitaba, Avery y Dolohov también. Rodolphus trataba de dibujar a una pequeña Bella. Rabastan y Regulus en cambio, no sabían si usar verde malvado o hacer algo por su cuenta. Voldy trataba de convencerlos, pero ellos estaban indecisos.

La puerta del salón del kindergarden, se abrió lentamente y los estudiantes se desconcentraron, muy pronto. Habían tres pequeñas niñas, paradas allí. Harry sonrió, al mirar a la más alta de todas ellas. Ronald, negó con la cabeza. Su hermanita Ginny Weasley, había regresado de vacaciones y a su madre le parecía lindo, meterlos a todos, en el mismo lugar.

- Clase, les presento a Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y a Lavander Brown...Y...¡Me falta alguien!- Minerva miró hacia afuera- ¡Entra ya, pequeño!

Un niño regordete, miró a la clase, con mucho miedo. Los niños lo miraron con una especie de concentración. Las niñas no le hicieron caso y continuaron dibujando.

- Neville Longbottom.

Las niñas nuevas, se habían sentado al final de la clase y miraban sus cuadernos para dibujar. Harry había volteado, para mirar lo que estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Ron inspiraba, mientras la niña de cabellos rizados y cintas rosadas, le sonreía con mucha felicidad. A la pequeña Hermione, no le gustaba eso.

- Sean buenos con ellos y díganles, qué estamos haciendo.

- ¡Coloreamos!- corearon algunos. Draco soltó un bufido y continuó coloreando, Harry quería ser el primero en levantarse y enseñarle a dibujar a la pequeña pelirroja, que ya había tomado los colores. Lily y ginny, parecían dos pequeñas flores, pelirrojas. Se hicieron amigas muy pronto, solo por el color de sus cabellos.

Luna era rara. Coloreaba de forma extraña, al revés. Contaba cosas muy extrañas y tenía objetos muy extraños también, dentro de su mochila. Comenzaron a temerle, desde el principio. A Voldy, le parecía fascinante. Y Albus, quería hacer nuevos amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva los había puesto a sumar peras, con otras peras. A sumar frutas. Albus era muy bueno, era feliz sumando cosas. Se la pasaba sumando y todo lo que veía, lo sumaba con otras cosas. Voldy en cambio, estaba en su etapa rebelde. No quería hacer la tarea y se equivocaba apropósito para que no le dieran una estrellita de buen niño.

Pero, no todos estaban sumando. Sirius se metía el lápiz en la nariz, le picaba. Snape lo miraba de mala gana y miraba también, el lápiz. Metiéndoselo en la nariz, para descubrir el plan secreto de ese niñito tonto. Lily tarareaba una canción, mientras le ponía caritas felices a las peritas que sumaba.

De todas formas, solo Lucius estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Hacía dibujitos sobre su tarea. Hacía muchos muñequitos y corazones. Escribía enorme, el nombre de la niñita que para él, era la más linda de la escuelita.

Narcisa Black.

Ella estaba distraída, sumando sus peras. Bellatrix, trataba de decirle que no hiciera la tarea, como Voldy, pero ella no estaba segura. Siguió sumando sus peras, mientras Lucius la miraba con mucha fijeza. Se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, mirando su mochila. La abrió y miró su desayuno. ¿Por qué no compartir su comida con ella?

Pues, el olor llegó tan pronto, lo abrió. ¡Olía exquisito! De pronto, tenía a un perro al lado y a un lobo bebé, que jadeaban. ¡Carne en pan!

- ¡Aléjense, bestias! ¡Esto no es para ustedes!

- ¡Úneteme!- dijo Voldy, con los brazos abiertos- Cuando la maestra no nos vea, claro. ¡Vamos a lanzar papelitos!

- ¡Dejen esta comida, animales rastreros. Patas sucias! No es para ustedes he dicho. ¡Es para ella!

Pues Narcisa lo miró, con un dedo en los labios, sonrojada. Lucius sonrió y el mundo dejó de existir. Le gustaban sus dos coletas a los lados. ¡Se le veía tan linda! Cuánto quería compartirle su almuerzo que...

¡El perro se quería comer!

- ¡Deja...Deja!- dijo Lucius, tratando de arrancarle la bolsa. Minerva entraba nuevamente al salón y miraba lo que ocurría. Lucius había golpeado a Sirius en la cara y el pequeño Sirius, se había echado a llorar y trataba de golpearlo.

- ¡Él empezó!- dijo, en su defensa. Lupin ya había decidido dejar el alimento. No era suyo.

- ¡Tú te comiste mi desayuno!

- ¡Olía rico!

Narcisa se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Lucius, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando hacia el suelo y sonrojada.

- Si quieres...Te doy del mío.


	5. Chapter 5

La pequeña Hermione adoraba las sumas y siempre sacaba buenas notas en ellas. Reunía sus caramelos y los contaba con mucha paciencia. Sin embargo, un pequeño pasaba corriendo con una sonrisa maliciosa y tomaba varios de ellos.

- ¡Maestra, Voldy me robó mis caramelos! ¡Voldy es malo!- dijo, echándose a llorar.

- ¡Los caramelos, dominarán al mundo!- dijo Voldy, con una sonrisa- ¡Yo seré el rey de los caramelos!

Pero Minerva pensaba diferente. Tomó los caramelos de su mano y caminó hacia Hermione, para devolvérselos. Voldy la miró con un gesto de enojo y su mirada rojiza intentaba quemarla con solo verla. Minerva lo tomó de las orejas y lentamente, lo llevó hasta el salón.

Voldy se echó a llorar. Rabioso.

- ¡Me las pagará!

- Voy a lavarte la boca con jabón, Voldy- dijo la maestra y él se cruzó de brazos. Enojado y adolorido, decidió darle la espalda a la maestra.

Mientras jugaban, Lily comía caramelos, muy feliz. Los apartaba, para dárselos a Snape. Ambos comían caramelos, mientras James Potter dibujaba a Snape y lo atravesaba con una enorme línea. Rayaba con un color rojo y le ponía la lengua hacia afuera. Era divertido, dibujar la muerte de su pequeño enemigo.

Sirius se rascaba la cabeza con el pie, bueno estaba en su forma perruna. Su madre había pedido que lo disculparan. Solía suceder. Y deseaba orinarse sobre unas setas.

- Sirius...No lo harás allí- dijo la maestra.

- Toma mis caramelos- dijo Narcisa, mientras miraba a Lucius- ¿Los quieres?

- Entren todos, les presentaré nuevos integrantes de nuestro curso- dijo Minerva y los niños comenzaron a entrar en el salón.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se mantuvo esperando, mientras los niños comenzaban a entrar. Los miró, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Ellos son, Arthur Weasley y Molly. Bienvenidos.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- dijeron el resto del curso y ambos niños entraron con una sonrisa. Desde que entraron, Voldy les ofrecía unirse al lado oscuro.

- Y los...¿Dónde están?- dijo Minerva, mirando hacia afuera. ¿Dónde estarán?

- ¡Aquí!- dijeron dos voces y ella brincó, del susto. Se llevó una mano al pecho y los miró. ¿Quién era quién?

- Fred y George.

- No.

- George y Fred- dijo, mirándolos.

- Sí, George y Fred.

- Bueno George y Fred.

- Pero ¿Por qué me dice George, si yo soy Fred?

Minerva se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras los niños iban a sentarse. Ese iba a ser un año complicado.


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort sonreía, en el campo de juegos. Pronto se consumaría su más terrible venganza. ¡El ataque de los caramelos!

Preparaba a sus amiguitos, para la aparición de la marca tenebrosa. La dibujan, la meditaban. Tenía que lucir muy amenazante.

- ¡Así!- dijo Voldy, mostrándoles un enorme caramelo- ¡La marca carameliciosa!

- ¡Eso eso!- dijo Lucius- sí señor...

- Señor... Me gusta. ¡Seré el señor caramelo!

Los niños aplaudieron, mientras Lily miraba los caramelos que Dumbledore estaba repartiendo amablemente. Con una sonrisa, colocaba dos en cada mano. Así lo quería Minerva McGonagall y eso lo hacía él, de la mejor forma.

Siempre era equitativo.

- ¡Tengo un rojo, como mi cabello!- dijo Ginny y Lily sonrió.

- Yo tengo uno verde, que hace juego con mis ojos. ¡Mira mira! ¡Sevie mira!

- ¡Snape!- gruñó James y Sirius arrojó taquitos de papel de caramelo, hacia la cabeza de Snape. Se quedaron insertados en su cabello.

- ¡Míralo, es tan grasoso como una barra de mantequilla!

- ¡Voy a patearte!- contestó Snape y Sirius sonrió. Minerva sin embargo, no sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ellos, con un gesto severo.

- ¡Severus, Sirius!- dijo y ambos la miraron- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Iclínense ante la marca carameliciosa!- dijo Voldy, alzando un caramelo y el resto de sus amigos, se inclinaron ante él.

- ¿Y a él?- dijo Sirius y Dumbledore suspiró.

- ¡Nos oponemos a tu tiranía de dulces!

- ¡Nadie puede oponérseme. Soy el señor caramelo! Y nadie podrá vencerme ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte. Tengo el poder del dulce caramelo y lo usaré. No dudaré en utilizarlo. ¡Enemigos temed de mi poder!

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, tomando un caramelo. pronto, una guerra de espada caramelos, se llevaba a cabo.

Minerva prefirió sentarse y no decir nada. Al final, solo eran unos niños. Y llovían caramelos. Unos comían, otros luchaban. Otros se escondían.

Como Neville. Cobarde al fin, se quedaba debajo de los puestos y temblaba como una gallina.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus estaba en el suelo, apilando piedras. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo él. Mientras jugaba, varios niños lo rodearon.

Sirius, James y compañía, lo miraban de mala gana. Sirius pateó las piedras y Severus, se levantó molesto. Los miró, con los puños apretados.

James lo empujó y sonrió, cuando Severus terminó en el suelo, lleno de lodo. Miró la túnica y sus manos. Entonces, sintió una ira terrible.

- Aléjate de Lily- dijo James, usando un largo traje y un sombrero. Moviendo una moneda con sus manos. Como típicos matones de películas en blanco y negro.

- Sí, si no quieres que te golpeé hasta que pierdas la idea de cuánto es dos más dos- dijo Sirius y Snape sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Con qué me pegarán? ¿Con sus muñecos?

Severus miró cómo la mano de James se alzaba en su contra y luego, recibió el puñetazo. Cayó al suelo y le sangraba la nariz.

Lily que recogía flores muy cerca, para el castillo que Snape iba a construir, miró lo ocurrido y soltó un chillido.

- ¡Sevie!- dijo, soltando las flores y corriendo hacia él. James la miró, ofreciéndole su mochila con el desayuno, pero Lily lo ignoró y se arrodillo junto al enlodado muchacho.

- ¡Déjalo allí!- le dijo James y ella lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Le diré a la maestra que le pegaste a Sevie!- chilló Lily, mirando al pequeño Severus que estaba en el suelo. Se levantó briosa y caminó hacia Minerva.

- ¡Maestra, James le pegó a Sevie! ¡Le pegó!- dijo, llorosa y Minerva se levantó con rapidez y se detuvo junto a Snape.

- A detención y sin recreo. James Potter.

- ¡Sirius me aconsejó!- dijo él y pronto, ambos estuvieron en detención.

- Eso les pasa, por no tener la marca carameliciosa- dijo Voldy con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡La marca!

Mientras, Minerva y Snape, estaban en la enfermería del kinder. Severus se secaba la nariz sangrante con un pañuelo, mientras Lily estaba a su lado, preocupada.

Como última instancia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico se sonrojó. Lo abrazó con fuerza y casi se cayó de la camilla.

- ¡Te quiero, Sevie!


	8. Chapter 8

Voldy miraba a los niños, desde un columpio. El resto de sus compañeros adeptos, estaba parado a su lado. Él intentaba dominar al mundo y lo lograría. Nada lo detendría, aunque quisieran. Con una sonrisa suave y maligna, miraba a los pequeños. Tomó bolas de papel y comenzó a arrojarlas a diestra y siniestra. Las niñas se ocultaban y los varones lo miraban, pero ninguno se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Hasta la llegada de él, de ese fastidioso. Le pegó en los lentes, le rebotó la pelota de papel. ¿Por qué no lo hería? ¿Por qué no servía? Negó con la cabeza y continuó lanzándole bolas de papel que rebotaban en su contra.

"El niño que vivió"

- ¡Únete a la marca carameliciosa! ¡Nada podrá con ella y yo voy a dominar al mundo! Nada me prohibirá dominar el mundo.

Con una inspiración leve, Harry le hacía frente al gran Voldy. Albus estaba a un lado y el efecto del viento sobre su barba, le hacía ver desafiante. Lily miraba a Severus, que no sabía hacia qué lado inclinarse. Pronto las nubes grises, se cernieron sobre la escuelita.

- Dame tu mejor golpe.

- ¡Bola de papel!- dijo Harry, lanzándole una bola de papel que lo golpeó directamente en la frente. Voldy tomó una enorme pelota de papel y sonrió.

- Bola maximizada.

Harry sintió el golpe sobre su frente y retrocedió con fuerza. Albus colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Harry volvió a avanzar un paso. Con una sonrisa, Albus miraba a Voldy. ¡Odiaba que le sonriera así!

- ¡El lado caramelicioso les ganará!

- ¿Sevie?

- No lo sé, Lily. No sé qué bando escoger. La marca es muy tentadora, peor por otro lado.

- ¡No me dejes!

Voldy reía como un verdadero villano, mientras Lucius y Bellatrix continuaban arrojando bolas de papel. Con una sonrisa malvada, Voldy miró a Snape y lo llamaba con una de sus manos. Severus permaneció quieto, junto a Lily.

- ¡Únetenos! Nada nos vencerá. Ganaremos todas las batallas y dominaremos al mundo.

- ¡Voldy! Bájate de allí- gritó Minerva y él, sostuvo la última bola de papel. Antes de que cayera al suelo- ¿Y es que está nevando o algo así? Recojan este desastre.

- ¡Algún día, yo dominaré el mundo!


End file.
